


Kidnapped by Tegan and Sara

by quinship



Category: Tegan and Sara (Band)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert, Wattpad parody, i'm so sorry for what you're about to read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinship/pseuds/quinship
Summary: Y/N is a Tegan and Sara stan who Isn't Like Other Girls. Tegan and Sara see her reading a book at a concert and immediately realize this truth.
Relationships: Sara Quin/Reader, Tegan Quin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Kidnapped by Tegan and Sara

**Author's Note:**

> Writing is hard. Sometimes you have a cursed idea and it makes you laugh a lot and your friends love it. And since this isn't quincest I felt like I could post it on here.

I woke up to my alarm playing Closer by Tegan and Sara and immediately checked on my Instagram, Twitter, and Tumblr Tegan and Sara accounts because I am a Tegan and Sara stan. I put my long brown hair in a messy bun and put on my American Apparel shirt and galaxy leggings with some Doc Martens.

I went downstairs and my alcoholic crack whore mother said, "Fuck you, Y/N I hate your existence,"

I ate a poptart without frosting.

And then it was time to go to the Tegan and Sara concert. I went alone because I'm grown-up for a thirteen-year-old.

I had front row tickets because I'm such a stan, but I'm not like all other Tegan and Sara stans, I brought a book to the concert, so I was reading The Fault In Our Stars during the concert, and then I noticed Tegan and Sara looking at me. They knew I was special. 

The concert was awesome, and when it was over, I left, about to walk home alone because my mom hates me and my dad died inexplicably and my mom sold my sister to One Direction. And then there was a bag over my head and kidnapped by two small-statured women who could totally carry off a person. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact once I got a request to write Tegan/Reader fic.


End file.
